


The Mastery of Hacking

by Fancyman



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hacking, I Don't Even Know, Mafia NCT, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancyman/pseuds/Fancyman
Summary: "Your fingers were trembling as you tried to pour some of the champagne into the glass bottle Dejun got you earlier and you weren't sure if it was because you were so freaking nervous or if you were only cold. Or both. But you definitely spilled some of it and you were scared that the poison might damage your skin, which freaked you out even more.When you finally had some of the champagne secure in the little bottle, you put it in your purse away and were about to turn around to get back inside, but as you were trying to pour the liquid away into the bushes, a brutally strong grip stopped you from doing so.You weren't quite sure what happened, but moments later your glass was ripped away from you and two hands wrapped around you neck. You stared into..."
Relationships: Qian Kun/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am pretty new to all this, so please be kind and respectful. I want you all to know, that even though this is a Fanfic, that under no circumstances we should think of NCT as boyfriends, possible lovers or remotely any love interest, unless the boys themselves want to. 
> 
> I just use them to kind of create characters, like any other 'artist' should do on this plattform. So please respect the boys!
> 
> Also, I want to add, that I have no idea how hacking works, I just know a few computer languages from school and my brother, so please don't come for me if you know better. This is just what I imagined it to be. 
> 
> At last, please just be respectful and enjoy what I've poured out of my head. If you have any criticism, please let me know.

My life was pretty lonely.

I grew up with a heart disease, making it impossible to go out. My mother forbid me to go out and play with other children, since she feared I would overwhelm the muscle that keeps me alive, so I had to stay inside everyday, school being the only contact to the outside world.

As a result, I had to find a hobby to occupy myself with. Of course, the first thing I did was study a lot. I was always ahead of everyone else, which didn't really help me in making friends. I was already doomed as an outcast, since I wasn't allowed to go outside, but also being over the top at school was not the right guideline to be cool.

Like that, I preferred to stay inside. I didn't need the other kids to pick on me, so I happily stayed inside and occupied myself with school.

But that wasn't enough. I needed something else to do. I could've started drawing or singing, do something creative, but when my father bought me a small and old computer at the age of nine, I immediately fell in love with the electronics. I wanted to know what a computer could do and I searched in every corner, scrolled through thousands of google pages and watched millions of videos. That's how it all started.

I first learned the 10-finger-writing, then I studied HTML language to program own games and internet pages. That morphed into learning more computer languages, such as Java, Python, C Language and C#. I started learning, how to hack, how to see little holes in computer security, how to use all my knowledge to get into what I wanted.

The first time I hacked into anything was when I turned twelve. I wanted to see if I was good enough to hack into the schools system, in order to see the grades of my last math test that was logged in there. Of course I was at the top of my class, but I wanted to check on how my bullies were doing.

I hacked into my schools system quite often, just to see the grades of a few students. I had fun finding the weak gap in the programs and even more fun leaving no traces. I slowly became better and better.

The next thing I hacked was the Ministry of Culture. I wanted to check on some lawsuit, that interested me and I needed a few hours to find it, but I did in the end and searched it thoroughly before leaving. I remembered how I almost got caught, since I forgot to erase a little thing, but I was lucky to not be found out, since nobody expected me, the good student and quiet girl, to hack into the Ministry of Culture. It was funny, really.

Then I turned sixteen. I had a heart operation, leaving a nasty scar under my left breast, but I was finally free from my disease, at least as much as I could be. I still needed to take my medication every day, but I didn't mind if it meant that I could actually start doing sports and going out more. I wanted to buy new equipment for my interest in hacking, but my parents wouldn't allow me to purchase the goods with their money, so I had to start working.

Another big episode of my life began with working as a waitress at a jazz club. It was a place that only opened at the evening and night and the majority of the guests were elderly males, that looked for a chilled night, that hopefully ended in some relaxing sex with a young and pretty woman.

I had to play a pretty doll and I often freaked out at home, since I was scared of some costumers, but I got used to it- until one day. I was harassed by a rather young man, that wanted to take me with him. He was clearly drunk- the aggressive type of drunk- and would corner me in one of the darkest corners. Fortunately, another waiter came to help me and the guy was kicked out, but I was heavily impacted by this incident, which lead me to learning MMA.

I mainly started the sport to learn how to defend myself, but I started loving it and ended up doing it for fun.

At the age of seventeen, I graduated from High School and immediately got a scholarship at a University for Computer Science. My grades were almost perfect, the only problems were history and arts. But since I didn't need them, I was accepted without a second thought.

My days as a Computer Science Major started. And with that, I befriended with Liu Yang Yang.


	2. Chapter 1

Liu Yang Yang is probably the first real friend you ever had.

You always sat in the back row in Calculus, you didn't really want to sit at the front where all the other male students chatted loudly. You never intended to be seen by anybody, you just wanted to live your Uni life comfortably and invisible. But nevertheless, one boy had seen you when you passed the front row and immediately let his friends know that a girl was sitting in their Calculus class. After the lecture ended, you were then cornered by a group of boys and hit on by every single one of them. You just pushed your way out to get to your next class.

But one of the boys went to far, after he had grasped your hand a little too tight for your liking. You reacted how you learned in MMA, you threw him over your back and with a lout thud, he landed on the hallway ground. A big bruise was probably forming on his back, but you didn't really see nor care.

The next day in Calculus, Yang Yang sat next to you and started following you like a lost puppy or so. You would always shut his actions of friendship down, clearly not content with anybody being near you. But the boy stayed consistent, always talking to you in a friendly and kind voice and even copying his notes from the days you were ill. Not that it was necessary, most of the times, you were ahead of the normal learning schedule.

He never made you feel uncomfortable though. He never hit on you, never wanted anything from you and even helped you once, when you hurt your ankle after you fell from the stairs when you went out to buy new computer equipment.

He soon melted your heart and you became best friends.

You found out, that he enjoyed hacking just like you. You remember when he once told you that he hacked into the traffic light system of his hometown, just so he could walk with his crush a little longer (A/N: yes I copied that from a drama, leave me alone). You remember laughing at him when he told you that.

"I got it", you said triumphantly while pushing down enter to finish the programming. Yang Yang and you have teamed up to hack into JCC- Johnny's Communication Center- for fun, since you liked the show and wanted to see how they would react when somebody played with the lights of the building.

"Great, let me see!", Yang Yang exclaimed as he stood up and walked over to you. You had been working on getting into the light system for about two hours now and both of you were surprised how good the security of the mere light system was.

"Where was the weak point?" he asked as you scrolled through the program to scan it briefly one last time.

"Here", you point out and mark one specific order before changing the order at the very bottom end, so the lights would flicker at a certain time of the day.

"Genius, how did you find that?", Yang Yang whispered, probably more to himself than to you, so you just shrugged.

"Okay now let me erase my traces and then we can order some food", you mumbled, your attention on the program. You quickly erased every possible trace you could find and closed the page.

"You always do that so quickly... how fucking long have you been programming to have that so perfectly done in a few seconds?", Yang Yang mumbled confused and sat down onto his own chair to erase his own traces as well.

You only giggled at that and kept quiet. It would be weird to say that you had been hacking into various systems since you were twelve, so you just played the mysterious card.

"Okay, let's get the food", he said as he stood up and grabbed his phone, that he threw on the bed earlier, before calling the Chinese restaurant that was right around the corner.

"Yeah, hi, could we grab two Udon Noodle Soups in about twenty minutes?", he asked and listened to the other person on the phone, "Great, thanks!".

Like that, you went for a little walk before actually grabbing your food. It was peaceful, the two of you had been talking about your annoying prof from Algorithm and joking about the boy who completely failed to notice his mistake at Programming Languages, when he tried C# the first time.

You were startled by somebody calling Yang Yang's name loudly.

"XUXI!", Yang Yang yelled back and suddenly started running towards the tall man that opened his arms readily to catch the now jumping friend of yours.

They hugged each other tightly, obviously showing that they were good friends and that they missed each other. Suddenly you noticed how much time you consumed in Yang Yang's life. He was quite popular among the other students and was often invited to some chill parties or study groups, but he always stayed by your side and hacked with you for fun. You wondered whether you took away his time to meet with other friends. You felt bad and guilty.

You stood kind of awkwardly a few feet away and watched the whole scene, before you took out your phone to scroll through Instagram.

"Xuxi, this is my friend Y/N", you heard Yang Yang say and looked up again to meet the tall and handsome man up close. He towered over your figure and held out his gigantic hand to meet yours. You gave him your much smaller and fragile hand before he shook it way to harshly and way to enthusiastic.

"Hi Y/N, I'm Yukhei, but you can call me Xuxi or Lucas", he introduced himself and you nodded.

"I'm Y/N, nice to meet you", you introduced yourself again and smiled back at him, when he basically beamed like the sun.

"What are you guys doing right now?", Yukhei asked and looked at both of you curiously. "We're picking up some food, wanna tag along?", you friend proposed and the tall man nodded while jumping around like some little kid.

"But why are you here, Xuxi? I mean the house is literally in Busan and we are in Seoul right now", Yang Yang questioned and Yukhei laughed at that. "You know man, business! And I came to see you, you were gone from home for a long time now!", he almost yelled and you immediately felt uncomfortable at the few stares that Yukhei seemed to receive on a daily basis. Well, that's no wonder, when you're that handsome.

"Wait, so you guys are siblings?", you wondered, since Yukhei said Yang Yang wasn't home for a long time. "What, no.", Yang Yang immediately stepped in before his friend could say otherwise, "Our parents know each other very well and after they went to Germany to do some business, I started to live in Yukhei's apartment together with his cousin Ten". You nodded along the explanation and wondered who Ten was, how he might look like and what character he has.

As you walked down the street to finally grab your food, you invited Yukhei to come to Yang Yang's dorm and chill with you guys. So when you got back from the little trip to the restaurant, you instantly went to grab chopsticks for everyone to finally eat, since you were starving.

"You're still not cooking huh?", Yukhei pointed out with an amused smile on his face as he slapped your best friend playfully but still pretty hard. He groaned and rubbed the now sore spot before he snapped back.

"Yeah, well it's not like you can cook either"

"Actually, I have been getting cooking lessons from Kun!"

"That doesn't mean that you can actually cook"

"Well, at least I can theoretically cook, unlike you!"

You watched how the two men bickered until Yang Yang decided to stop and actually eat his ordered soup. Yukhei must've thought that he won the argument and giggled to himself cutely before drinking some water from his water bottle.

"By the way, how do you guys know each other?", Yukhei asked and you explained to him, that you were both majoring in Computer Science and were probably sitting together in every class. He nodded along and even clapped happily when Yang Yang retold the story of you throwing that one guy to the ground.

"That sounds so fucking cool, no way did you do that", Yukhei's reaction was priceless and he held his hand up for a high five. You went in for it and noticed again how small your hand was, compared to his.

"So you are kind of a computer genius just like our Baby Yang Yang", Yukhei clarified and you were about to tease Yang Yang about his nickname, but your friend cut you off.

"Okay first off, I am not a baby. How often did I tell you guys to stop calling me a baby, I am literally an adult now! And this girl right here is like a fucking geniu-""Baby Yang Yang, was that a bad word?", you interrupted him and glared at him playfully before getting tickled by your friend. You almost immediately started to beg for him to stop, but the devil that he is, he continued to tickle your sides until you promised him to never call him Baby Yang Yang again. Theoretically you were a few weeks younger than him, but that didn't really mean anything right now.

As he stopped tickling you, you sat up straight again, probably totally flushed from not being able to breathe properly and your hair must look completely out of place. You shyly smiled at Yukhei as you tried to make yourself look a little more presentable and he grinned at you like a playful child.

"Okay, since I will be staying In Seoul for some time, I was thinking about going to a club. Wanna tag along?", Yukhei proposed after some time and Yang Yang instantly agreed. You on the other hand were a little more hesitant.

"I don't know, I'm not a person who goes out a lot, you know?", you mumbled under your breath and Yang Yang pinched his skin between his eyebrows, something he does when he's thinking about something intensely. "That's true I've never seen you go out before. In fact, I've never seen you leave for something else than food and Uni", he looked at you with pleading eyes; "Please just come once! I'll stay by your side, I promise!"

You were still hesitant and unsure. You didn't like too loud places, you generally had no problem with big crowds, but as soon as something got too loud, you felt uncomfortable and got goosebumps all over your skin, that felt like little insects crawling on your skin.

It wasn't fun to be super dressed either, so didn't really see the appeal in going out to party in a club. On top of that, you never touched alcohol in your life besides that one time when your parents celebrated your graduation.When you looked up to see Yukhei and Yang Yang, you couldn't really resist these pleading puppy eyes and agreed.

"I will regret this... but okay, I'll come along"


	3. Chapter 2

"Yeah, no, I won't go", you decided as you looked at yourself in the mirror. Yukhei had gotten some black dress from a female friend of his, since you didn't have anything to wear to a club, and you absolutely felt exposed in that dress.

It was a little longer than you had expected, but that didn't change the fact that your decolté was way to exposed to any human being. You felt how free your back was and wondered whether it would be too cold to go in such a light dress.

"Aw, come on Y/N, we haven't even seen the dress, get out!", Yang Yang complained and you hesitated, again. You didn't want to show him how you looked, you weren't really comfortable in that dress and you didn't really have the figure for it either. You were happy that you could at least wear a bra or otherwise you would have felt way to open and exposed.

You decided to step out of your own room where you changed and waited for a response from your best friend and Yukhei. You weren't really expecting them to say much, maybe something along 'Looks good enough to me, let's go', but instead Yukhei smiled like a fox and gently nudged Yang Yang.

"So, I heard your friend right here is single", he joked and looked at Yang Yang's reaction.

"Shut up Xuxi, I agree Y/N, you won't go out like this, we would only spend the night fending off men of you", your friend pointed at you accusingly and gave you a stern look. As you were about to go into your room to change into something more comfortable, you were held back by Yukhei, whose large hand wrapped around your wrist easily.

He stopped you gently but you could feel how much control he had over his grip. He didn't hold your wrist tightly, but you knew there was no way you could escape his grip, since it was steady and secure.

"Come on, she looks stunning and I would gladly see how Y/N fights any men that take a step too far", Yukhei tried to convince both of you, "Also, if she was actually in danger, I would be there". Your eyebrows raised at that last part and you glanced over to Yang Yang, who seemed much more relaxed after Yukhei's reassurance. You wondered whether Yukhei was just really strong, what he seemed to be, or if he had some type of martial arts knowledge that would protect you.

You sighed as the two boys helped you get down the last stairs of your dorm. You were wrapped up in Yang Yang's thin jacket, just so you could walk around without having everybody stare at you on your way to the club, but he would probably snatch it back later in the club, with his explanation that it was 'part of his outfit'. You were already complaining about your feet that were stuck in these black high heels, but you figured that you didn't want to feel the cold and dirty ground, so you quickly shut up.

As you walked through the streets, you were glancing at specific groups that seemed a little dangerous in your opinion, but you were always feeling safe when grabbing Yang Yang's bicep for reassurance.

Right in front of the club, you stood in the line to get in and you looked around to see that you weren't the only girl dressed up like that, so you relaxed a little more. You were starting to think that you might actually enjoy the night.

As you entered the club, you were hit by a wall of sweat, perfume, deodorant and cologne as you tagged along with the two boys. The music was way to loud in your ears and you could feel the base rumbling through the entire room. As you got to the bar, you only managed to see how Yukhei ordered something for you three and soon, you were introduced to a shot.

"Come on, you go first", Yukhei yelled and gave you the first shot glass, but your wary look gave away, that you didn't really drink. Yang Yang snatched the glass back and you were relieved to know that Yukhei would only order something for you, if you actually wanted to.

"I just want something that's sweet", you yelled over the loud beat and Yukhei showed you an 'okay' sign before ordering something else. A few seconds later, he held a fruity looking drink in his hand and he bent down to tell you, that this was a cocktail and that it might not taste like alcohol, but it is very much alcohol and that you should be careful when consuming it.

You started sipping on it and felt delight when you actually liked the taste.

The evening was getting better and better. You weren't really fond of the loud music and chatter in the club, but you definitely enjoyed the stupid dancing you did with Yang Yang or the way Yukhei twerked against you. Sometimes, Yang Yang would over exaggerate and start grinding like a dog in heat when Yukhei decided to twerk again and you needed all of your self-control to not to burst into tears from laughter.

A few ladies wanted to join you, but they were quickly shut off and as soon as some men approached you, they were held out of your personal space. Not that there was much space in the club anyways. But you could tell that the two boys were definitely only here to have fun with you and you appreciated it. You imagined that it would end up like in all those High School Romance movies, when the male lead would go and fuck some other girl while the female lead was crying in a dark alley and almost sexually harassed by some dude if not for the second sad male lead that would help her.

You loosened up quite a bit and even though you didn't really drink a lot of alcohol, you could definitely feel the soft buzz under your skin and how a lazy smile was settled on your face.

You wanted to check the time, so you went to Yukhei's back pocket and grabbed the familiar electronic device, you were almost knocked down by the gigantic man himself.

"Sorry, I thought you were somebody who wanted to harass my beautiful booty", he apologized and made sure you weren't hurt somewhere, but you just giggled, not being able to get over the word 'booty'. You checked your phone and saw, that you got a few message from the bots that you programmed for a research, as well as your roommate, who reminded you that she put some leftovers in your fridge that both of you could eat. You were shocked by how fast time could fly, since it was already 3am.

"Hey guys, I think we should slowly head home", you yelled over the loud noise and pointed at the time. Yang Yang and Yukhei were at first confused but seemed to got you message and ended up getting one last shot, this time with you, before leaving.

When you left the club, you felt the shiver rocking your whole body, which made Yukhei strip of his leather jacket and give it to you. You smiled at him thankfully and grabbed onto your best friend for some steadiness, then you finally head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Damn, her wrist seems really small", Yukhei mumbled to himself, loking at his hand in thoughts.
> 
> Yukhei had never seen somebody like you, somebody who seemed so calm and collected but also so nervous at the same time.
> 
> Maybe you were far mire interesting, than he thought at the beginning, but you were Yang Yang's friend after all, so you had to be special in some way.


	4. Chapter 3

It was now a week after your trip to the club and Yukhei had to go back to Busan to meet with 'Kun'. You remembered briefly that he was the one who tried to teach Yukhei cooking, so you wondered what exactly their relationship was, but you brushed those thoughts off, since you would actually miss Yukhei.

"Come visit Ten and me, and bring Y/N with you, I have to see her again", Yukhei reminded your best friend and Yang Yang nodded.

"I'll definitely come back for winter break, I promise, but I don't know about Y/N", Yang Yang stated and you weren't sure either. Your parents were travelling a lot and you didn't know whether they would go to Granny or not.

"I don't know. I think I will be able to come, but it depends on my parents and their travelling schedule", you honestly replied and shifted your weight onto one leg. Yukhei nodded understandingly and offered you two a visit over the weekend, but you both said that with the projects and exams coming up, there was only little time to hardly do anything at all.

Yukhei left with some type of signature move, where he kisses his middle and index finger before sending the kiss your way. Like that, he drives off in his black sleek car.

You were currently working on your Artificial Intelligence Project in the crafting room of your school. You were working on programming a smart watch with one of the mechanic dudes and were almost done with the biggest and most complex part. The other things were a little easier and faster to make.

Yang Yang just took the seat next to you as you were typing on your laptop away, the comfortable noise in the back from other students relaxing you. It was the right amount of noise to concentrate but not to loose yourself in the project. It could happen that you programmed longer than sixteen hours at once, so you were always trying to take breaks in between your work.

Your best friend seemed to have trouble with something so you leaned over and pointed at one order. "Do it like that", you typed something and checked it again, before pushing the laptop back into your friends hands.

"Oh my Jesus, you are right, thanks bro", he said and pat your head, while you gave him a soft smile. You thought it was adorable when Yang Yang started to use a language that you decided to name 'dudebro'. Yukhei was also a big user of 'dudebro' so you wondered if this was a thing in Busan or if it was just those two crazy men.

You typed away one of the last orders and finished the biggest challenge with pushing down the enter button.

"Liu, I'm going to get some coffee, do you want something?", you asked your friend and he didn't react at first. "One Americano please, he replied after a few seconds of silence and without bothering to look at you and you ruffled his hair before getting to the coffee shop.

"Mom, it's okay. My friend actually asked me to come visit him on my semester break, so don't worry, I won't be spending Christmas alone", you whined the fifth time into your phone, your mother still worried about you on the other end of the phone. They were currently in Albania and wanted to see how the culture was during Christmas there, so you figured you could accompany Yang Yang to his home.

The last exam was about to be written, so you quickly ended the call before walking the rest of the hallway to get into the lecture room. You put your phone into one of the boxes, before settling into the back row and waiting for more people to finally arrive. Yang Yang rushed into the room and seemed way to nervous for a normal exam.

He sat a few seats away from you to keep some space and you both whished each other good luck, before the sheets were given out and the exam started.

Three hours of writing later, you were finally finished with all of your exams for this semester. You were confident, that you did a good job, just like always and you turned to your friend to see how he's doing. He seemed a little ruffled up, but generally fine and happy that it was over. You knew that Yang Yang was also unusually intelligent, when it came to hacking and computer science in general, but you weren't sure how he does in some of the less technology focused subjects, like Calculus.

Nevertheless, you were sure he did a good job, so you skipped over to him to tell him, that you would be able to tag along to Busan.

"Great, I'm sure you will love my friends!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ahh, so she is intelligent", Kun mumbled to himself, after he had just left the room, where he had been talking with Yukhei. 
> 
> "Too bad I can't take her, Yang Yang would be angry", with a sly smile, he ran his fingers through his hair and walked down the hallway to the elevator.
> 
> You were sure interesting to him.


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey, Yang Yang, Y/N", you heard the familiar voice of Yukhei shout and you turned around to see the handsome man in front of his car, just getting out of it, "Great to see you again, man!"

"Xuxi!", Yang Yang speed walked over to him to hug him again and the two men exchanged a few words before Yukhei pulled you into a strong bear hug that possibly crushed a few bones. "It's good to see you as well", you replied to the tall man and he chuckled at your respectful manner.

"Let's get these babies inside and then we can zoom off!", he grabbed your suitcases and stuffed them into the trunk of the car. Your bestie sat next to Yukhei while you made yourself comfortable on the back seat. Yukhei turned on some music and you started to relax into the soft leather seat while you listened to Shinee's 'Replay'.

"So how were your exams?", Yukhei asked and both you and Yang Yang replied at the same time- with different answers. "Easy"-"Really hard".

You had to laugh at Yang Yang's troubled expression and even choked on some air which made you cough furiously and gasp for air at the same time.

"I mean, Calculus was a little hard and I think I didn't nail Algebra like I wanted to, but overall, I feel pretty confident", you stated like a matter of fact, while you started popping your fingers.

"I hate you", Yang Yang mumbled while he buried his head in his hands, "I had so much trouble in Algorithms for some reason and you can forget Calculus. That was way too hard".

"Aww, come on, I'm sure you actually did well", you tried to cheer up and Yukhei joined you. It took you a couple of minutes to finally get the baby smiling again, but you did it and that was the most important thing for now. The ride ended up being really loud and full of energy and you wondered if it was smart to let Yukhei, somebody who was full of energy and always ready to use it, drive a car. But you guessed since nothing happened yet, that it was fine.

Two hours later, you parked in front of a big apartment building that had you gape. The building did stick out like a sore thumb, the other buildings next to it aren't as glamourous nor as exquisite as this one. You could even see pretty cheap and dangerous looking apartments further down the street, but you quickly looked away after seeing some guys probably dealing some drug.

You wondered how much money Yukhei and Ten were making to afford such an expensive looking apartment, but you didn't know what exactly Yukhei did, so you guessed it must be something that paid well. You also wondered why they would live in this apartment even though it must be quite dangerous around here. Couldn't they just live in the richer and thus safer part of the city?

Many questions filled your head and you wanted to ask every single one of them, but you decided to shut up about it and just got out of the car.

After getting your luggage and walking into the building, you were now kind of trapped in between Yukhei and Yang Yang next to a little group of men in the big elevator. Both of your friends were standing taller and more protective, while Yang Yang even grabbed your arm lightly. You were unsure why they acted like that, but it must've been because of the men. You gladly hid behind Yukhei, who tried to cover the view of the other group on you and started playing with your fingers.

The group left the elevator at one specific floor and the three of you rode even higher up, probably something like a penthouse. When you arrived at your floor- you had to admit you didn't catch what floor it was- you were greeted with a long hallway that only led to one door: Yukhei's, Ten's and Yang Yang's apartment.

You gulped. They must be super rich or something if they can afford something like this.

You walk down the hallway, Yukhei in front of you, and he opened the door to let you two in.

You gulped again. You only saw some kind of long and neat entrance, where a few keys where hanging on a board and where shoes where neatly standing on a shoe cabinet. You took off your shoes and got into a pair of slippers, before adding your shoes to the clean and neat cabinet.

"I hope you are kind of clean. Ten doesn't like it that much when it's dirty, y'know", Yukhei let you know and you nodded slowly. You walked further into the apartment, for some reason your heartbeat was starting to go faster. The entrance morphed into a small hallway and the only open thing you could see for now was the living room. The kitchen seemed to be right behind the living room and the hallway led to the bedrooms. You could count four in total before you were dragged into the living room.

"Okay, before we show you your room, let's eat what Ten made before he got to work", Yukhei said and pushed you down to sit, so he could bring some food. Your bestie sat next to you and put a calming hand onto yours.

"I know it seems a little intimidating, and you probably feel a bit scared, but trust me, you don't have to worry about anything. We only have a few rules", Yang Yang reassured you. You nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Number one: Don't be dirty, because even though Ten doesn't say it, he will get angry. And Ten being angry is fucking scary", Yang Yang shuddered noticeably and you wondered even more who Ten was.

"Number two: Don't go out alone when it's dark or when you feel unsafe. You probably already felt that it's a little dangerous around here and we don't want you to be kidnapped or anything", he continued and grabbed your hand again, this time more warningly. His usual calming hand felt unbearable and uncomfortable on yours and you needed your whole willpower to not take your hand from his away. That would only hurt him. "Yeah", you breathed out and he smiled at you.

"Number three: Don't go into anybody's room without permission. Especially Yukhei doesn't like it, when you go into his room without him knowing. You need to ask first or he will allow you inside on his own, but it's better if you don't come into any room without the other person knowing", he glanced towards the kitchen and his hand slipped away from yours.

"What about your room?", you asked, a little intimidated by all those rules. The first one seemed fine, it was understandable that somebody didn't like dirty people, but the second and third 'rule' were a little weird in your opinion. Especially the third one. Did they need to hide something?

"Well... you can come in, I guess, but I also prefer it when you maybe knock or something", he said and scratched the back of his head.

"Okay", you mumbled and your head started working. You were thinking about hacking into Yukhei's or Ten's mobile phone to maybe track them or follow their calls, but honestly, that would be way to dangerous and way to rude to do. They offered you to stay at their place, so the least you could do was not be a bitch and not intrude their privacy.

"Okay, here we go", you heard Yukhei yell from the kitchen and you snapped out of your thoughts to see the tall man entering the living room with two plates in his hands, just some simple Bibimbap. You grabbed the chopsticks the man held out for you and started mixing it all together.

"I'll get the Gochujang, wait a second", he said and like that he disappeared, only to come back with his own bowl of food and pepper paste. He sat next to us and started eating, before sharing some of his meat with Yang Yang.

"Umm, you can have my meat, I'm actually vegetarian", you let the taller man know and pushed your meat onto his bowl. He wanted to apologize but you stopped him before he could do that. "It's okay, how could you know", you simply said, since you were used to people always serving meat. You didn't really mind eating meat, it was more the unethical meat market that made you stop eating meat.

You munched on you food happily and even though it didn't taste like your mother's Bibimbap, you still enjoyed it.

Afterwards, you were introduced to the guest room in which you will be staying in for the next three weeks. You were surprised how big the room was, with a nice view onto the beach that was peeping out in the very back, but you settled down satisfied. You never stayed in such a luxurious room, so you gotta enjoy it to the fullest.

You started putting away some of your clothes into the closet, before you decided to make yourself comfortable in the attached bathroom. You happily placed your toothbrush, face towel and medication on the sink and left again, to let yourself fall into the soft and silky bed.

You heard a knock on the door and told the person to come in, Yang Yang soon standing with a familiar jar in your room. He held your 'hacking jar' in his hands and wanted you to take a snippet, so you could hack another system. Since both you and Yang Yang couldn't decide what to hack next, you guys decided to write everything you ever wanted to hack onto a snippet before putting it in the jar. Then you would randomly choose one, because like that, you could always add ideas and would never have to fight over what to hack next.

"Okay it's... Destroy Huang Ahra?", you asked and looked at Yang Yang. He seemed to be confused at first, but understood his once scribbled down snippet and laughs maliciously.

"There is that rich woman, I don't know if you heard from her, but like five or six months ago there was this rumor that she lied about her fortune and that she evaded taxes. She has a pretty big influence on politics and was one of the big reasons why the minimum salary wasn't raised. I really want to send the police a file of evidence, that she evaded taxes so she could experience some karma", he explained and you eyed him unsure.

"Liu, you know that that's a really big thing. What if the police finds out that we hacked their system?", you fumbled with your hair to distract yourself from the serious atmosphere that now hung in the air.

"I know, but honestly, they probably wouldn't be so mad if we did it for a reason, right? And we are pretty good, so I think there won't be any problem", he stated like a matter of fact. You thought about it. Should you hack something, that could bring you into trouble? Or should you just leave it alone?

"Okay, let's do it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bleh", Yang Yang said after setting down the bowl. Yukheu was in the kitchen, getting another bowl of food.
> 
> "Yukhei still can't cook", he explained and you laughed.
> 
> Yeah it did taste weird.


	6. Chapter 5

"I think I found the hole", you mumbled as you sat in the living room, with all of your electric devices set up there. It was already the next day and you still haven't met Ten. You didn't know what exactly he worked as, but it must be something that demanded a flexible schedule, since he worked for about thirteen hours now. Yukhei sat behind you and watched how you and Yang Yang copied orders to put them into a program, how you searched for weak points and how you admired the system.

"That is a beautiful system, I really gotta admit", Yang Yang giggled cutely before he lost himself in his work again and you nodded absentmindedly. It was almost perfect, the security system of Huang Ahra's banc account and smart home. You really needed to work precisely to get into it, but you finally found a way to look at the information. 

"Yang Yang, look at that, quick!", you almost yelled and your friends eyes glued onto the big screen of the TV, which you now used to show him the data you hacked into. 

"Let's see... We have May, around 4.000.000.000 Won, same as June and July. But in August, there is a tiny growth with around 4.230.000.000 Won. So far so good...", you read off and Yukhei nodded along, while Yang Yang was looking for the evidence that there was a tax evasion. You scrolled down to see the next few months and gasped. 

"What?", Yukhei asked after your overreaction and you highlighted one specific data with your mouse.

"You see that?", you asked him and he nodded, "That is a growth of 2.000.000.000 Won, so she went from 4.000.000.000 to 6.000.000.000. That is only possible if she had a boom in her business or if she evaded taxes. But..."

You stopped talking for a second to pull another page onto the screen. It was another hacked data that showed the course of her business. It was steadily growing until July, then it fell in August, which meant that she couldn't have made a lot of money in August. but she did.

"This right here proves me, that she didn't get the money from her business", you explained and showed him what you meant, "But we have to find out, if she got money as a present, or if she sold something. We know now that the woman got a lot of money in August. But we don't know for surely how. We need to look for everything that could be possible and then we can make a statement about her possible tax evasion".

He nodded along and smiled, but suddenly his phone went off, so he excused himself. 

"Liu, did you get into her transfer history? I'm going to check her phone calls", you asked and he nodded. "I'm almost there, hang on a second"

You worked side by side and you didn't even realize that the third roommate you never met finally came: Ten.

"What are you guys doing", he yelled and you flinched like a scaredy-cat but you calmed down after seeing his goofy smile. Ten looked... different then from your imagination. He was much smaller than you thought, of course he was taller than you, but he definitely didn't match Yukhei's height. He was extremely handsome, his nose and jawline were pretty much the first thing you noticed. His hair was brushed back, making his forehead visible and you wondered if he looked so mature even with his hair down. 

"Hi, you must be Y/N, Yang Yang's friend", he stretched out his hand, "I'm Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul but you can just call me Ten". 

"Oh, that's an interesting name. Thai, I guess? Nice to meet you Ten, I'm Y/N but Yang Yang sometimes calls me noodle, so feel free to use that name", you said and Yang Yang giggled at that. He did call you many different names, like noodle, brain, mastermind, hoe. There were a lot of names he used, but you enjoyed every one of them. 

"Yeah, Thai. I guess you guys are hacking, since Yang Yang did that all day long when he used to live with us", Ten pointed out, "What are you hacking?"

"We are trying to find evidence for tax evasion. Huang Ahra, you know", Yang Yang replied and you got back to hacking, currently searching through her phone calls from July and August.

"Isn't that the woman who ki-"

"Yeah who lowered the minimum wage.", Yang Yang interrupted him and you glanced over. He did interrupt people often, but he usually didn't do it like that. For some reason, you felt like there was more behind this Ahra person. Ten just nodded with a stern look on his face and walked away, probably into his own room. He came back a few seconds later, out of his formal wear and now in some sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"By the way, Kun invited us to eat at his tomorrow. He also wants to see you, Y/N", Ten remembered after he had sat down on the couch and scrolled through his phone, "He's a really good cook, you know"

You quickly glanced at Ten who shot you a smile, before you got back to searching through the phone call list. You waited for Yang Yang to respond, but he seemed so much in thought while scrolling through the transfer history that you bet he didn't hear what Ten said. 

"Yeah, sure, we'll tag along", you answered for him and Ten clapped in his hands excitedly.

"I bet he will ask you to hack his security system. He always says that it's shit", Ten giggled and you smiled. You were up for a security hack, you loved hacking complicated things the most. The room fell into silence again and like that, you worked till evening, skipping lunch and almost missing dinner. 

"Okay, let's stop here", Yukhei said, as he got his trench coat to leave the house. He seemed to go to work and you looked up, only seeing the time he showed you on his phone. "It's way too late, you can continue tomorrow. Baby Yang Yang needs to sleep after all", the tall man said and you needed to snort. 

"Oh my god, stop calling me a baby. I'm an adult!", Yang Yang got up and was about to attack Yukhei, but the taller man left as quickly as he could with the words: "Business is calling, y'know man". Like that, it was only you Yang Yang and Ten. 

"I guess he's right, let's stop for now", you sighed and saved all pages on a stick before closing everything and turned off your laptop. Then you got up, with a grumbling stomach.

"I'll make dinner then", Ten snickered after hearing your stomach and you blushed a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She said she will tag along", Ten said into the phone, a melodic hum halling back. 
> 
> "I think Yukhei underestimated her. She seems sharp, she is very thourough with her hacking. She is considering everything", Ten continued, "A little bit like Sherlock Holmes". A cute giggle errupted from the handsome man. 
> 
> "Yes, see you tomorrow"


	7. Chapter 6

"Hi, I'm Kun", the black haired male said and held out his hand. He seemed older than you, definitely, but somehow he has this eternal youth look. You grabbed his hand and bowed slightly, because honestly, beside looking very nice and welcome, he somehow has an authoritarian aura that had you think that you never wanted to disappoint this man.

"Hello, my name is Y/N", you replied and the man laughed a little.

"I know, Yang Yang talks a lot about you when we call", he replied and you looked over to your best friend who was punching another strange man. "That's Kunhang, but he also listens to Hendery", Kun stated and you nodded before looking at Kun again.

You analyzed him. He probably was a little taller than Ten and his facial structure made him look younger than he was. He wore a simple sweater and some jeans, which made him stand out of the luxurious home that he lived in. He was living in the richer parts of Busan, right next to the beach and you wanted to ask him if you could walk on the beach but honestly, you were a little intimidated by him.

Kunhang seemed a little friendlier. His smile was lovely and made something warm up inside you and his pink hair made you wonder if he had some type of creative job or if he didn't even work. He seemed to notice your stare and pulled away from Yang Yang to greet you as well.

"Hi, I'm Kunhang, or Hendery, whatever you prefer", he introduced himself and you mirrored his action, stating your name again. "It's a coincidence that we meet, because I actually didn't know that Yang Yang was in town and even brought his friend", he explained, "And unfortunately I won't be able to stay long, but I hope we'll see each other soon!".

You nodded to show your agreement before you fell silent again. You weren't really the social type, since you never learnt how to make friends on your own. Your childhood was spent alone, after all. Ten came from behind you and ushered you to get further inside, after Kun and Yang Yang were heading to the kitchen.

Kunhang followed closely and you weren't sure if you should feel safe or unsafe. Everybody here seemed to be kind, but the underlying authority was intimidating so you weren't sure how to react. Even Yang Yang seemed to turn a little scary sometimes, but you were happy that you could still cling onto him for the most time. Yukhei was one of the people, that weren't as scary as Kun for example, so Yang Yang and Yukhei were already your safe place to hide from all the heavy obedience your body forced onto you.

"Xuxi told me that you taught him how to cook, and I am kind of jealous, which means that I will probably be your really bad assistant for one night and then decide that I will never touch a pan in my life again, which will change the next week", Yang Yang rattled and you giggled at the truthful circle of cooking he always went through.

Kun asked all of you, if you'd like to cook with him or if you'd like to sit in the living room and chat and honestly, you were surprised to see Yang Yang voluntarily raise his hand to cook. You thought he was still in his 'I-will-never-touch-a-pan-in-my-life'-phase.

"Alright, anybody else? Y/N?", he asked and suddenly you felt all the stares on you. You needed a second to not scrunch up into a tiny ball to protect yourself from the heavy eyes, but you nodded and attached yourself to Yang Yang's side, who seemed to notice your unease.

Ten and Kunhang left the kitchen happily and you and your best friend stood awkwardly in the kitchen next to Kun, who seemed to be completely relaxed in the area of cooking. "Is there something specific you want to make?", Kun asked and looked at you, since you were the newest guest. You couldn't think of anything so quickly, so you shook your head.

"Not really a talker, huh?", he smiled at you and you felt ashamed at how rude you must be for not answering his questions properly.

"Sorry, I'm not really used to meeting so many new people. You know, the typical introvert", you explained yourself, while your eyes travelled to the ground, too uncomfortable to look at anything besides your feet now.

"Don't worry, a good friend of mine is just like you and as long as you feel content, you don't have to change the way you act", he reassured you and pat your head just like Yang Yang liked to do. You almost choked on air as your heartbeat picked up, but you were sure you covered up your reaction quickly.

"Okay, then let's make Bugo Gook, I think I have everything here", Kun decided and he got to the fridge to get out the ingredients. He asked you to cut the veggies, while he prepared the fish.

"I'm vegetarian, by the way, so don't really wonder if I push the fish away. But no worries, you can cook with it", you remembered and Kun looked up for a second.

"We can cook without the fish if you want to", he offered but you shook your head.

"It's fine, it wouldn't taste the same. And it doesn't bother me as long as I don't have to eat the fish", you replied and he shot you a wary glance before accepting the circumstance. You got to cooking and for a while it was quiet, neither of you really having anything to talk about, until Yang Yang piped up.

"We should get into Ahra's other relationships, you know? It would be beneficial to see who else is part of her plan", he nudged you softly with his elbow and you nodded.

"I think she has something to do with Kurtis Hart, some Australian dude", you remembered one of the names on her phone call list, "He was one of the most called people on her phone".

"So you're a hacker as well", Kun stated the obvious and you gulped before you looked at him. He was still concentrated on his work on the fish, but he had a relaxed smile on his face. "How about you try to hack my security system. The people I hired said it was almost perfect but I don't believe that, so you can test it", he offered and you looked over to Yang Yang, who sighed.

"Every time I'm here, you ask me to hack your system. I feel like you don't love me", your best friend joked and you giggled quietly before getting back to cutting. "But sure, we can do that. How about a race, Y/N?".

"Yeah, sure. But what's the price?", you asked and shot him a mischievous smile.

"How about... I will get you a new screen so you can add it to the others. But if I win, you will have to do my Calculus homework for two weeks", he stated and you thought for a few seconds.

"Deal. I will crush you", you said and boxed his arm lightly and he pushed you back as a response.

"You wish, we both know I am the better one", he responded and you snorted.

"Yeah sure egghead"

After some time, the food was done and Ten, Kunhang, Yang Yang, Kun and you sat at the table, ready to eat. Everybody thanked Kun for the food and he ushered you all to grab a spoon and eat. The atmosphere got a little less intimidating and you felt more at ease while the men were bickering and joking at the table.

"So, a lot of you seem to have Chinese names, right? I know that Yang Yang is German, Ten said he was Thai, Kunhang, Kun and Yukhei seem to be Chinese names, so I guess you are from China?", you wanted to know and Kunhang nodded.

"Yeah Yukhei is from Hongkong, I am from Macau and Kun is from Fujian", Kunghan explained and you nodded along. You didn't really wonder why a group of Chinese people found themselves like this- it's usually because they are Chinese that they get together. (A/N: sorry if I got something wrong)

"But we all speak Chinese", Yang Yang added and you were surely amazed. You knew that Yang Yang spoke a few languages, but you thought it would be something easy, like English or Italian. You got back to eating and wondered why all of these foreigners were in Korea, but you figured that it would be rude to ask, so you just continued eating your delicious soup.

"By the way, Kun, the soup tastes great", you complimented and Kun shot you one of his pretty smiles before he thanked you.

"It's all about the seasoning, you know", he explained and you needed to laugh when all the other men started to groan in annoyance. "What?! You guys love my food so let me talk about my seasoning!", he exclaimed fake-hurt and earned a giggle from you.

"Anyways", Kun said and everybody calmed down a little, "How about we put all the dirty dishes away and then you guys can get your stuff to hack the system". At this proposal, all of you stood up. Kunhang started washing the dishes with Kun, while Yang Yang, you and Ten got back to the apartment to get your electronics.

When you came back, the two other men were done with cleaning and Yang Yang and you were setting up your stuff. Ten set up a timer and on his go, you started hacking. You had to admit that it seemed complicated at first, but it soon cleared up and you realized how easy it was to get through. You probably didn't even need more than twenty minutes to get into Kun's security system.

"Check mate"; you exclaimed as you pushed down the last key and pressed enter. The lights and the fire alarm went off, making everybody flinch before they put their hands on their ears.

"You little snitch", Yang Yang said and scooted over to see what you did, "How could I overlook that!". You turned off the fire alarm and made the lights go on again and everybody stared at you.

"What?", you asked and Ten nagged. "Did you have to put on the fire alarm. That was noisy as fuck", he complained and you let out a hearty laugh. "It was fun seeing you all flinch", you replied, before you looked over to Yang Yang. He groaned as he remembered that he had to buy you a new screen and you let out a screech of joy.

"Now, you Kun, have to have a talk with your security dudes", you sternly said and pointed at the program, "I might be a good hacker, but honestly, even this was too easy. I should've had a hard time".

"Yeah your system is shit, those guys are either really bad at their job or they wanted to make your system shit", Yang Yang said in a careful way, which made you a little uncomfortable. Your friend seemed to be hesitant, but he raised his voice again. "We could figure out a better system, if you want to", he offered and you looked at Kun.

A shiver ran down your spine. His face was stone cold and you weren't sure why his completely same looking eyes seemed so much fiercer this time. His eyebrows were in a tight frown and you could see the vein popping out of his neck. His jaw clenched and unclenched from time to time and you were sure he was about to kill somebody.

"Go ahead", were the only words the man was able to spit out, before he grabbed his phone to make a phone call. Ten and Kunhang looked at each other and excused themselves, they needed to go.

"Stay here, okay", Ten ordered the two of you and Yang Yang nodded, while sitting next to you. He seemed a little nervous, but stern.

"Let's make a better system", he declared and squeezed your hand, before he grabbed his laptop to scoot closer to you. You were confused as to why the atmosphere dropped so quickly, but you knew that it was because of Kun and because of this security system.

"Yeah, let's go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Woah", Kun thought to himself. He opened the door and just saw you a little hidden behind Yang Yang and Ten. But that didn't really cover you up completely.
> 
> "She is pretty", Kun thought, a smile forming on his lips.
> 
> "She isn't perfect, but that just seems so attractive"


	8. Chapter 7

"You guys are going to stay over", Kun said when Yang Yang and you finished the rough outlines of the system. 

"Why?", you asked but Yang Yang shushed you down quickly. What's happening?

"Because I said so", Kun answered harshly and you were ducking down. You weren't the type to get scared so quickly, but you were terrified of this Kun, who seemed to be in the mood to cut of some heads. Yang Yang seemed to understand your fear, but even he seemed to steadily become more distant and more cold. 

You felt like crying, the atmosphere and the lacking feeling of security getting to your head. Your hands started to tremble slightly and your mind was telling you to behave, or else you would be fucked. You didn't know what happened and that was the biggest fear you had. 

You leaned back into the couch, hoping it could wrap around you and let you disappear, but it didn't, making you feel just as nervous as before. You were looking around the room, anything, to distract you from the tense moment, but it was hopeless. Your mind was now furiously focusing on all the questions inside your head. 

What was going on? Did something dangerous happen? Will something dangerous happen? Why is everyone so deadly stern? What will happen to me? How dangerous is the situation, I am in, right now?

You felt your heartbeat and the way it got faster and faster. Your mind was starting to black out. All those questions were getting out of your grip and the only thing you heard was the loud thud in your ears and rush of your blood. You barely thought that it might be a panic attack, but the thought didn't really reach you fully. 

Then, it hit you. 'Take your damn medication' was the thing your mind yelled at you, as your heartbeat got unrhythmic and you almost jolted out of the couch, but you could stop yourself. 

"He-hey, I need something from my jacket", you gulped, "Can I get it?". You looked up to face Kun, who stared at you for a second, which might have been the scariest second of your life. 

"I'll get your jacket, alright?", he said and went off to the door, back with your jacket in his hands. You grabbed it and searched in your left pocket for your little plastic package. You always had some medicine in your pocket, since you knew that you often slept over at Yang Yang's when you guys were hacking something, thus you needed to take it with you. It became a habit that you carried around your medicine, just in case. Now you were happy that you had it with you. 

You grabbed one pill and gulped it down with the glass of water, that stood there for probably two hours untouched. Kun gave it to you earlier, saying you hadn't drunk a lot today, but you hadn't touched it till now. 

"You're ill?", Yang Yang asked and your head dropped. 

"Yeah I have a heart disease and I usually have to take my medication every day", you explained and he gasped. 

"Why didn't you tell me!", he wanted to know and you shrugged. It never came to your mind to tell anybody about you illness. As a child you were often faced with prejudice, so you never really cared to explain your situation. You were an outcast anyways, so why make the effort to explain? It seemed like that really hurt Yang Yang and you apologized with puppy eyes. You weren't comfortable right now to talk. 

A phone rang and you flinched. It was quiet after you took your medication, Yang Yang presumably in thoughts, while Kun paced around like a murderous tiger. You felt like a prey every time his eyes fell on you, so you tried to stay as still and invisible as possible. Kun got his phone out and accepted the call after checking who it was. He went out of the room and started talking in a hushed and calm tone, similar to the eye of a tornado. 

You let out a breath you didn't know you held in.

"I know he can be scary sometimes, but don't worry, his anger is usually directed at somebody else", Yang Yang explained to you after seeing your reaction, so you just nodded. You really didn't want to say anything that could get you into trouble. Yang Yang shut up quickly after that, he seemed to be just as nervous as you were, so it was a mutual silence. 

Kun came back from somewhere, visibly less tense, but still on high alert. 

"I'm sorry, Y/N, I know I can be a little bossy and scary at times", he apologized and you stayed quiet. You contemplated whether you should ask him what happened, but you guessed he wouldn't tell you. 

"I..", you quickly shut up after realizing that this question wouldn't be answered either, but Kun gave you reassurance. 

"Just ask, maybe I'll be able to answer", he sat now next to you, hands folded neatly in his lap and his soft smile back on his face. You felt a little safer now, but you still moved away a few inches, making the distance between you a little bigger. He obviously noticed your action, but seemed rather sympathetic towards you. 

"I wanted to know why we have to stay", you finished your question and he sighed. 

"The place where Ten and Yukhei live is a little dangerous and it seemed like somebody wanted to sabotage me. The building you stay in is actually mine, so I wanted to make sure that you don't fall prey to some people who want to take me down. That's why you will stay with me for a few days, before you can return back to your previous apartment", he explained vaguely and your brain wrapped this information up as good as it could. 

You were about to ask your next question, but Kun interrupted you skillfully, a sign to shut up.

"Yukhei and Dejun will be here any minute to bring you some clothes, in the meantime, I'll be in my bureau working, so don't disturb me for now", like that, the black haired man stood up and walked away, leaving you and Yang Yang alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my god", Kun mumbled to himself as he paced around in his bureau, phone call already done. His rational side was trying to focus on the current problem, but his emotional side could only think abotu you and how small and scared and lost you had looked. Your facial expression made him want to cuddle you, to caress your back until you feel safe again, to spoon you in his warm sheets, until he could feel how your breathing slowed. 
> 
> "I definitely scared her", he now starting nibbling on his nails, his mind trying to find a solution to calm you down, even though he was the source of your fear.


	9. Chapter 8

You weren't allowed to work on your security system anymore. Yang Yang said that he wanted to make one by himself and that he only needed help with the sketches, so you were free to go on with your investigation into Huang Ahra. Why wasn't he letting you do your thing? You always liked to work together, what was the problem now?

When Yukhei and Dejun arrived to drop off clothes, you were terrified. Yukhei seemed tired and smelled like metal and you were pretty sure that it was blood. Dejun seemed nice and soft, but for some reason you could tell that this man was insanely strong and quick with his body and you were terrified of even blinking wrong. You wanted to know what was going on- Kun's vague excuse of 'I don't want you to be attacked by some guys who want to take me down' didn't sit well with you. It just didn't seem like the truth. 

You decided to play dumb for a while. You felt like you were entangled in some mafia shit, with Kun being the boss, but honestly, that just sounded straight up stupid. There was no way that any of them could do anything remotely dangerous, at least in your opinion. When the next day arrived, you were woken up by the sunlight, that started to fall into your room. 

Groaning, you stood up and looked at the time. 8 am and you heard a few noises. It seemed like somebody was already awake, but you didn't feel like seeing anybody after you've almost shit your pants in Kun's presence yesterday. So you stood up, grabbed your laptop and started working on Huang Ahra. 

You've already found out a few things. She is a thirty-two year old, Korean woman, that plays a big role in Korea's lobbyism, especially when it came to the law of minimum wage. Another thing that popped up in your research was, that Huang Ahra was strangely close to Kurtis Hart, an Australian guy that actually nobody knew and André Allaire, a French man, that is know for his scandalous articles about pedophilia. You were feeling that you were on the right track and that you just needed to find out who exactly this Kurtis guy was.

You were collecting some information of André Allaire, looking through various internet articles and various videos of his legal process after a few accusations of teenage girls. Questions flooded your mind: What does Ahra have to do with this French guy? What is Kurtis doing for a living? How did Kurtis come in contact with those two people? 

You were now fully involved in this case now and you were determined to find out the truth. 

As you typed on your laptop away, you heard footsteps coming to the guest room that was assigned to you. You decided to hide your progress and closed your laptop, before you tiptoed to your bed just in time. It looked like you had just woken up, when Kun knocked on the door and entered. "Do you want to eat some breakfast?", he asked and you thought for a second, if you were hungry. It wouldn't hurt to eat something, you figured and you told him that you would change into something else and come to the kitchen. 

As you grabbed some jeans and a soft pullover, you made your way to the kitchen, meeting Yang Yang and Dejun at the kitchen counter. Kun was making some fried eggs and rice to eat and you joined the men with a little distance between you. 

"Good morning. I think we met yesterday, but I had no time to meet you. I'm Xiao Dejun, nice to meet you", the unusual voice of Dejun surprised you and you bowed slightly before introducing yourself with a soft and raspy voice. A few plates were set up and you sat at one of the chairs to eat something.

It was weirdly quiet, but you didn't mind it, to be honest. You weren't in the mood to talk, especially not after yesterdays frightening event. As you munched on some rice, Yang Yang piped up.

"Kun-ge, I think I'll have the security system finished by tomorrow", he stated and you raised your eyebrow. Yeah, the security system, that he wouldn't let you do with him. Kun nodded with a sleepy smile on his face before he got back to eating, another silence heavy in the room. 

"And Y/N, what about Huang Ahra? Did you find something new?", Yang Yang turned to you and you chewed even slower, before you gulped down heavily. 

"I think I might have a trace, but I will have to further look into it, before I can say anything for sure", you vaguely worded and Yang Yang looked at you with a confused and strange face. He wasn't used to you talking around the matter, but he guessed it was because of the others in the room, that you didn't really want to spill the beans.

"I think I found something about this Kurtis guy, that we once talked about", he continued to talk and your ears started to pick up every information that you could get, "It seems like he's a freelancer, never doing one job for too long. He's basically like some breeze, that passes people once but never comes back, you know?". You nodded along. A freelancer, huh?

"I'll check what he did in August, alright? I think it would be beneficial to look into André Allaire's persona as well", you suggested, "I think I saw a picture of him and Ahra a few times. Maybe he'll be important as well". Yang Yang nodded excitedly and you needed to snicker when his hair bounced with his nods. 

Like that, you finished your breakfast. 

After helping Kun with the washing of the dishes, Ten came over and dropped something off, before he was about to leave. "Hey, Yang Yang, let's go for a walk! I've never been in Busan before, I would love to see the beach!", you proposed and Yang Yang quickly agreed. 

"Let me tag along", Ten piped in. He seemed to be off work, so you gladly took him with you. Together, the three of you strolled along the beach, with the cold wind blowing around your ears and the cold sand getting into your shoes. 

"So, Y/N", Ten began, "How come you got into Computer Science and that stuff?". 

"I couldn't go out as a child as much as the other kids, because I was ill, so I had to find a hobby. My dad then got me an old shabby computer when I became nine and from then on, I was obsessed with finding out what a computer could do", you told him in a short story about what your life looked like. 

"Hey, hey, when was the first time you hacked into something?", Yang Yang tugged at your jacket and you turned to him. 

"I think when I was twelve. I hacked into my school's system to see what my bullies grades were. It was pretty funny, I had to admit", you remember and laughed at those days. 

"Twelve?! Damn, you have been in this game for like", Yang Yang took his time to count, "Seven years now!". You giggled and nodded. Yeah, you didn't just do it as a hobby.

Hacking was your life by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry", Yang Yang mumbled to himself, looking down at your sleeping form, "I didn't know that this would happen".
> 
> He walked away and closed the door, quietly as to not wake you up.


	10. Chapter 9

The next few days were spent at Kun's luxury house. It was quite entertaining to see Yang Yang and Ten bicker all the time or to see how everybody roasted Kun for his age. You were shocked to know that he was almost four years older than you, something you would've never thought.

But you also had to admit that while it was fun being with everyone, you were still wary and conscious of the authority that everyone seemed to radiate off. You felt small and submissive, as you tried to please everyone by staying out of their way the best you could. You were staying in your room even more than when you were a child, while you inhaled every possible information about Huang Ahra. 

You found out that André Allaire travelled to South Korea in July and August, where he stayed in Busan in a hotel, funded by Huang Ahra. It was in a pretty luxurious hotel, high end- something nobody would do if this person wasn't important. At the same time, there is evidence that Kurtis Hart took a flight to South Korea a few days into August, showing that all three people gathered in Busan in August. 

Yang Yang told you that André Allaire was accused of sex trafficking of minors, but the court had declared him as innocent. He also works as a botanist, travelling all around the world to research different plants. What a weird combo.

You were currently hacking yourself into the security camera system to watch a video from August 11th at the hotel. Huang Ahra entered the hotel at around 7 pm, Kurtis Hart following her a few hours later. You suspected that André Allaire was already in the hotel, so you did a fast forward and noted when the three of them left the hotel. 

The questions flooded your head again. What did they do in that hotel room? Why did a millionaire, a botanist and a freelancer meet in one of the most expensive hotels in Busan? What type of work did Kurtis Hart exactly do? You only knew that he never did a job longer than two months and moved on after that, but according to his resumé, he worked more plain jobs like a waiter, or at a bar. Compared to his bank account, that was absolutely not possible, that he only did this work.

You started searching through every place this man has worked so far and tried to hack every security camera on your way there. You didn't find anything suspicious, until you saw a little event between him and a costumer. The costumer was looking like he belonged to the wealthy, his suit seemed fine and expensive and his hair was slicked back. He had gotten a coffee and as he took it, something fell down from the counter. You zoomed into it and identified it as a snippet with something scribbled onto it. The wealthy looking man continues to give a serious looking nod towards Kurtis Hart and then he left the shop. 

You took a picture of the strangers face and walked out of your room. 

You crept towards Yang Yang's room and knocked softly, waiting for him to let you come in. As you entered, you held your phone to his face. "Do you know this person by any chance?", you asked and waited for him to analyze the man's face. 

"Hmm... I'm not sure, I think I saw a picture of him once, but I don't think so, no", he replied and you let your shoulders sink. It would take such long time to find out who this person is and until then you couldn't continue to collect information. 

"But you could ask Kun or Ten. Kun knows a lot of wealthy people and Ten is working as a translator for some rich people, so he might have an idea who that is", your friend told you. 

"Okay, thanks homie", was what you threw into his way before you left his room. Then you walked over to Ten's room, who didn't seem to be in it when you knocked. You tried to look for him in the living room and found him playing some game with Yukhei, who enjoyed the stay at Kun's house the most so far.

"Hey guys, have you seen this man sometime? Do you know his name?", you interrupted the two men and they both looked at you, a little annoyed at first but then softly. 

"Let me see", you showed both of them the picture you took and Ten seemed to think really hard about this question for quite some time, "No I don't think I've ever met this man". You let out a sigh and waited for Yukhei to answer your question.

"I think I saw him talking with Kun at a gala a few months ago", he remembered and you gasped excitedly, "But I don't think I remember much more. I'm sure Kun can help you". Like that you thanked the two and walked away, choosing to go to Kun's office instead of his room. You knocked softly again and heard his melodic voice from inside, telling you to wait a second, before he opened the door. 

"Do you perhaps know the name of this man?", you asked and showed him the picture. His eyebrows formed into a slight frown and his brown eyes scanned the screen for a few seconds, that felt endless. He bit down on his lip as his hand found its way to his chin, just like a typical thinking pose. You watched how Kun's brain worked to find anything about this man in his memories and for a few seconds, you felt like you wouldn't get much information. 

But suddenly, he gasped loudly and pointed with his index finger repeatedly against his head. 

"I met him twice, at galas. I think, if I remember correctly his name was either Lee Jiyoo or Lee Jiwoo", he stated and your face lit up. A big smile formed on your face and you almost went for a hug before you remembered that Kun isn't your close friend like Yang Yang and that you should keep your distance. You instead went for a high five and thanked him excitedly, before dashing off to you room to search for Lee Jiyoo or Lee Jiwoo.

You took about half an hour to get all the information you thought you needed. His name was Lee Jiwoo, a twenty-nine year old man. He seemed to work as an architect, but according to his work, he only built apartments in poorer parts of Busan. The houses are said to be underwhelming for a higher price and there were rumors that he had built a basement for terrorists, who planned to destroy one of the skyscrapers from a powerful political party, that wanted to put more taxes onto the richer people. This rumor seemed to die pretty quickly when he attended a gala in May, that was exclusively for donating ten percent of your own income to schools and kindergartens. 

Another thing Jiwoo seemed to be famous for was meeting with people, who end up being exposed as professional assassins. Though that only happened three times so far.

On August 20th, a dinner meeting took place between Lee Jiwoo and a few sponsors, who wanted to financially help a project of Jiwoo. He stated in an interview that he wanted to throw a gala to help renovate the poorest parts of Busan, quote: 

"I want to reform the less rich parts of Busan, by gathering money to build acceptable living spaces, where even the poorest people can live a humane life"

After his interview, it was openly explained, that only a few sponsors agreed to fund his project, presumably because his plans were not well thought out. On August 25th, the gala took place and you hacked into the security cameras to check everything that happened there. Jiwoo was talking to a lot of people, since he was the person who planned the gala and as the evening goes on, he sometimes disappears to get a drink for a few guests. The guests that received a drink from him were Seo Jintau, Eun Jiahn, Qian Kun and Heung Ahra. 

Two days later, it is reported that Seo Jintau died of a heart failure. Until now, the reason for his death is unknown. 

What relationship did Kun have with Lee Jiwoo? Why was Heung Ahra there? How did Seo Jintau die? Were the poor parts renovated until now? 

You watched over the footage probably a thousand times and tried to find any small clue that could help you. You didn't see how the glass of Jintau was filled with alcohol, but you were ninety percent sure that he died because of some poisonous substance in his drink. Maybe, since he was already an elderly man, he got a dose of morphine and it eventually killed him? 

As you overlooked the footage another time, something familiar came into your view. 

What did Kurtis Hart do as a server at the gala?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Who the hell was that again? And what does that have to do with Huang Ahra?", Kun thought to himself as he rolled around in his chair. There was something wrong with whatever you were doing and he wasn't sure whether to stop you or if it was okay to leave you.


End file.
